


Obsession Anthology

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dark fic, F/F, F/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: A collection of works/snippets of what life might be like as a killer's obsession outside of the matches.
Relationships: Amanda Young/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Obsession Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> General warning for this chapter: murder, a saw game/trap, and obsessive behavior

You wake up to the feeling of cold metal in your mouth.

Your eyes snap open, wildly scanning the room. It’s mostly dark, but you can see a TV with static playing. You let out a soft whine of distress when you realize where you are. The smell of dead pigs let you know instantly. 

Gideon’s Meat Plant.

Why were you here? This wasn’t a part of a trial; you would have been awake as soon as it started, and trials never began with someone… trapped like this. The killer had to earn the right to trap a victim; they were never handed on a silver platter like this. At this point, you look beyond frantic and panicked. The situation has made your heart rate spike like no other situation has in a while. Your palms are sweating, and your hands are super weak. You can’t clench them into fists. Your body is thrumming like a live wire, but not in the good way. The black edges of unconsciousness seem so appealing.

“Hello.” A raspy voice nearly makes you jump out of your skin. Your head whips violently to look at the source of the noise. The static on the TV had stopped. In its stead was the image of a rather creepy looking puppet. White face painted carefully with dark red spirals and black eyes. He seemed to be wearing a suit of some kind. “You don’t know me, but I know you. I want to play a game.”

Oh no. 

No no no nononononono no NO!

“Here’s what happen.” You block out the rest of the speech. You already know what happens. You’d faced Amanda before in trials. You know first-hand what happens when you don’t get the trap off in time. If you were honest, it was happening a lot recently. You hadn’t seen Amanda in… you have no idea how long. Suddenly, she started showing up in trials left and right. Ash, the lovable dumbass, had joked after one particularly brutal trial against her, that she had some sort of crush on you. You know that he was trying to lighten the mood, but something about his statement seemed to ring too true for your liking. 

You also didn’t need to pay attention because you knew exactly how to get out of the trap. The Jigsaw killers were legendary, racking up a body count higher than almost any other mass murderer. Everyone knew the story like the back of their hand, especially those in the FBI. These murderers were the reason you decided to go into the FBI in the first place. You had been sympathetic to their goal until someone you loved died. You swallow hard, fighting off tears.

The tape you were particularly familiar with. You had spent many nights, sleepless and questioning your life choices, trying to find the will to do what needed to be done. You often ended up listening to the tape of Amanda’s interview, followed by the tape of Billy the Puppet. They’d managed to find it in one of the warehouses. 

“Live or die. Make your choice.”

You almost don’t register the command at first, but once you do, you move as fast as you can. You tear through the restraints easily and practically leap out of your chair. The noise of the reverse bear trap unhooking from the seat sends another surge of pure panic through you. The beeping is loud in your ears, and you find that you want it to shut up more than anything else. You practically slide across the concrete in your haste to get to the sedated victim.

You hate yourself, but you know what you have to do.

It was one thing to die in the trials. But here? Where you would probably die for good?

You weren’t willing to take that risk.

You grab the scalpel and turn to the victim. You make the mistake of looking at their face. If it weren’t for the cold metal attached to your jaw, you would have thrown up. As it was, you made a disgusted noise as you felt bile rise. Detective Tapp lays sprawled out before you. You want him to live, you do. The guilt of potentially killing another survivor for good causes your arms to shake more, and you close your eyes.

You don’t want to do it. But you have to.

The scalpel slices through Detective Tapps’ stomach easily. You get to work. As you sort through the intestines of a fellow survivor, you try to dissociate yourself. You learned the trick during training; it came in handy far more often than you wanted to admit. Silently, you curse Amanda as you bring your slick and warm hands out of Tapp’s innards, key clutched tightly. How could she do this? She never said anything about knowing the man John Kramer had her kill for her own trial. How could she pick someone that you knew, that you had an unspoken bond with?

The key goes into the lock, and you feel the trap open.

You tear the edges of your mouth slightly as you yanked the offending item off and threw it as far as you can. It beeps more, each beep getting louder and closer to the preceding one. It’s not too long before it gives off a final beep and snaps closed.

The sound is so loud in the quiet room.

You flinch. You try not to think about what those traps have done to your own head in the past. The thought of the body next to you makes you turn. The bile rises in your throat again, and this time, you do puke. You try to get it as far away from the deceased detective’s body as you can. You puke and heave until nothing is left in your system. You hesitate. Slowly, you turn to look at the body.

“He’s not dead for good.” Amanda’s voice makes you jerk your head upwards. She’s standing in the doorway, watching you with keen interest. “It took me a long time to gain enough favor to be able to do this.”

You want to ask why, and you do trying to vocalize those words, but you can’t. You don’t seem capable of anything.She watches you.

“Aren’t you grateful to be alive?” Her tone lets you know that she’s not happy with your lack of response.

“Why Tapp?” You croak. It was no secret that you disliked some of the other survivors. While you hadn’t been friendly with Tapp, you tended to interact with him more. A common drive to find killers and to right a terrible wrong.

“He was trying to steal you.” That response makes you blink. She huffs at that. “Don’t play dumb; you knew what he was doing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You find it within yourself to stand up, although your leg shook as you did so.

“Bullshit.” Her tone was harsher than you expected. “You knew exactly what was going on.”

“The fuck I did.” Rage fills you, replacing the panicked shaking. You can feel that you’re practically snarling. “I don’t know what your problem is, but you’re wrong.”

Amanda’s eyes haven’t left your face. 

“No one understood me until John came along.” Her eyes are scanning your face, watching for any reaction. “And when I began to realize who John actually was, I felt so alone again. Until I met you.” She steps forward. Her footsteps barely make a sound in the silence of the place. “I could tell you’d been tested like me. I’ve never seen anyone else who was like that.”

Your eyes widen as you try to process all that she’s saying, all the unspoken implications.

“I had to test you myself to be sure.” Her tone is blunt. “Be grateful John gave me a chance to escape.”

“What do you want?” You decide to try a different tactic, one that could maybe get you out of this situation. 

“Someone who understands.” She steps forward again. “You understand, I know you do. You wouldn’t be doing what you did if you didn’t. You want those who hurt the world to suffer as much as I do. No one else here gets that. All they are is murderers who are in it for the fun. They’re no better than John in that way.” Anger flashes behind her eyes as she speaks. “But you’re like me and get it. Bad people deserve to die.”

Her words hold a certain amount of truth to them. Wasn’t that why you became an agent in the first place, to punish those who did wrong? Wasn’t that what kept you going for so long? You want to respond, but before you can, you feel tendrils wrapping around your ankles. Amanda’s rage finally breaks through.

“No! I wasn’t done!” She practically screeches. “I wasn’t done! You promised me longer!”

You realize that the tendrils are coming from the Entity. You let yourself relax into them. A large one bursts through the ground, separating you and Amanda. You can’t hear the Entity speak, but you know it is. Chills run up and down your spine. Whatever it says seems to set Amanda off even more. She begins screaming and yelling and even threatening the Entity. The unholy noise that comes from the Entity didn’t need to be translated to be understood.

You don’t get to hear Amanda’s reply. Instead, you find your being pulled harshly into inky darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this! I've got some ideas for some more nasty ones if anyone wants to read those


End file.
